


you’re not alone

by lillylovesandimack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylovesandimack/pseuds/lillylovesandimack
Summary: everyone has stuff they go through. the important thing to remember is that they're not alone... [ the entire story is from cyrus' pov ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is lilly and some of you might recognize this story from fanfiction.net, i apologize for the long wait to update the story, i sadly forgot the password to my fanfiction account but the story will be continued here! i hope you all enjoy!!! btw i wrote this when i still shipped jyrus haha! xoxo lilly ♡

september 8th 2009

"please mommy don't let me go, they're gonna hate me!" i refused to let go of my mother's hand, i felt safe with her and i didn't wanna be away from her.

"cyrus honey, they are not gonna hate you. i promise you, you're gonna make a friend today." my mother kindly smiled at me.

"could you please stay with me?" i asked with puppy eyes and she agreed.

the teacher didn't mind me having my mother with me, i guess she understood why i didn't want her to leave.

half way through the day my mother encouraged me to talk to the other kids, but i was scared. a girl noticed this and decided to come say hi.

"are you okay?" she asked.

"y-yes." i stuttered.

"no you're not. if you were okay you wouldn't have your mom with you here." my mother smiled at the girl.

i didn't really know how to respond to that. i just stared at her with a blank expression on my face.

after a few seconds she decided to sit down with me and my mother.

"my name's buffy." she smiled at me.

"oh how cute, like the vampire slayer." my mother said and buffy giggled.

buffy used to consider being compared to a fictional character from the last century a compliment, now she hates it.

"i'm cyrus."

my mother was right, i was gonna make a friend that day. but surprisingly I made two friends...

everyone were in groups... well everyone except this girl, but she didn't seem to mind.

"do you know who that is?" i quietly asked buffy.

"no. let's go talk to her." buffy stood up, grabbed my wrist and walked towards the table the girl was sitting at. the girl stopped what she was doing when buffy sat down and i stood there awkwardly.

"hi." the girl nervously said.

"why are you sitting by yourself?" i accidentally blurted out and immediately regretted it.

buffy playfully hit me.

"i don't know anyone, i'm scared." she said with a quivering lip.

"well now you know us. my name's buffy and this is cyrus." buffy pointed to me and i politely waved.

"i'm andi." she smiled. my mother walked over to the table and introduced herself to andi.

"mommy it's okay, you can go." i looked at my mother.

"are you sure?" she asked me.

"yes i'm sure." i hugged my mother, she said goodbye to us, and i unbelievably felt safe even without her.

for the rest of the kindergarten, i had andi and buffy. over the years they became like sisters to me, and ever since that day, we promised to always stay together.


	2. Chapter 2

2014 was one of the roughest years of my life, but with andi and buffy by my side, i survived...

"cyrus what's wrong?" buffy frantically ran to the booth where we usually sit at the spoon

"where's andi?" i asked trying my best to hold back my tears. i wanted her to be there when i tell them the bad news

"she's on her way, her sister came to visit and she was hanging out with her. can you please tell me what's going on?"

"not yet, i need to tell both of you."

"cyrus i'm so sorry i'm late! my sister came to visit and she took me to this ice cream shop and then you text me and-" andi didn't even notice that she was speaking loudly and people were staring

she quietly sat down blushing a bit

"please tell us what's wrong?!" buffy whisper-yelled

i took a deep breath and looked down

"my parents are getting divorced." i whispered. i felt a tear on my cheek

andi and buffy gasped

andi immediately came to my side and hugged me

"i'm so sorry cyrus." she sniffled

i looked up to see buffy who had a mix of anger and sadness on her face

"i don't know what to say cyrus." she said

"you don't have to say anything. there's nothing anyone can do to fix this, but i'm glad to have you guys here."

"of course cyrus. we'll always be there for you no matter what" andi rubbed my back. i sniffled and smiled at them

 

"let's go cheer you up goodman." buffy said with a smile

"where are we? i've never been here before." i asked then took a bite out of my pretzel

"don't you remember when we were little and we came here for andi's birthday?"

"buffy that was like 4 years ago."

"how can you not remember something that memorable and something that happened not that long ago."

"you should know i have the worst-" as i was talking, a boy accidentally fell on me

"dude i'm so sorry! i wasn't looking where i was going!" he stood up to help me

"no! i'm sorry! i'm really...

i forgot what i was saying. he had beautiful green eyes and his dimples were noticeable even if he wasn't smiling

...clumsy."

he smiled and i swear my heart stopped for a second

"you look familiar... have we met?" he asked

i tried to speak but the words couldn't leave my mouth

andi and buffy laughed quietly

"we go to lincoln." buffy said

"me too! i'm in 5th grade, i'm on the ultimate frisbee team, we're actually practicing right now." wow. i've never met anyone this happy, even after he fell on me.

"beck!" a man who appeared to be their coach called.

"sorry, gotta go, i'll see you at school." he smiled brightly at us and ran back to the field.

i couldn't stop smiling after he left.

"earth to cyrus!" andi clapped in my face and giggled.

"huh?" i didn't even notice that i was still staring after he left.

"what were you saying cyrus?" buffy asked with a smirk.

"what?"

"something about 'the worst'..."

"oh... i uhh... forgot."

buffy and andi burst into laughter and we started walking around the park.

the entire time we were walking i couldn't stop thinking of that boy. he didn't even tell us his name. maybe we'll see him at school.


End file.
